Manicure and pedicure, as for cosmetic care of hands and fingernails and feet, are widely enjoyed by females. In recent years, cosmetic care of teeth has also become popular. This kind of dental care is generally carried out by applying a dye- or pigment-containing composition to teeth.
Use of a dental adhesive is one example of a technique for applying a composition to teeth. Specifically, a monomer or the like is applied to the teeth, followed by polymerization in a short time by ultraviolet irradiation or heating (ex. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 53-69494 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 52-113089).
Considering the use, the above-described dental adhesive has a high adhesion strength such that it does not peel off from the teeth for a long period of time. For the purpose of dental beautification, on the other hand, the composition must have a proper adhesion strength such that it does not peel off easily during drinking or eating, but it can be removed easily if necessary. Since the above-described dental adhesive is polymerized in a short time using ultraviolet irradiation or the like, it impossible to control the adhesion strength or coating degree.
In addition, the above-described monomer involves a safety problem so it is often inappropriate to use the monomer for dental care at home.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a dental coating composition which does not peel off easily when drinking or eating, has a proper adhesion strength such that it can be removed easily if necessary and is highly safe in use.